


Pets

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a cat that does not get along with Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

Enjolras has a Siamese cat that talks almost as much as he does and has this thing where is doesn’t like not being Enjolras’s center of attention. Or, and this is just as likely, the cat does not like Grantaire. He has never seen it bite any of their other friends, but if not for its lack of teeth (there are three), Grantaire might have need stitches when it chose to attack him. Things have gotten better since then, but not by much.

They’re on the couch in Enjolras’s living room (Enjolras and Combeferre’s living room, technically, give that they share the flat) and so far, there’s been no sign of the cat. At first, Grantaire doesn’t worry. He doesn’t have time to worry—Enjolras is pressed to his side with his hand on Grantaire’s knee and while there’s something on the television, there’s also the need to breathe in deep and inhale the smell of Enjolras’s hair and work his own hand towards the top of Enjolras’s pants. He’s too busy to wonder where the cat is.

In fact, he is so busy—because Enjolras is now pulling him down, pulling him over him so that he can lay down while they kiss—that he doesn’t hear the sound of the cat jumping up onto the back of the couch. He does, however, hear the cry and he feels the claws sink into his back and lets out a cry of his own. Enjolras frowns, rolls out from underneath him and quickly detaches his cat from Grantaire’s back.

“This is ridiculous,” he says, holding the cat out away from him and staring at its face.

“You think?” Grantaire reaches to rub at his back and the pain is going away already, but he casts a mean look towards the cat regardless.

“I think,” Enjolras says, and the cat looks embarrassed, “that he’s lonely.” It talks back to him in loud mews and cries, and he nods like he thinks he understands and, for that matter, he might. Grantaire sits back down and watches the exchange. Enjolras talks to the cat and they have a full conversation and finally Enjolras sits down next to Grantaire and the cat settles in between them.

Grantaire looks at him. “What was that?”

“He’s going to behave himself, or he’s going to be put in Combeferre’s room.”

The cat looks ashamed of itself, and Grantaire snorts. Of course, the ultimate punishment would be exile from Enjolras. Grantaire can relate.


End file.
